Una dulce traición
by Mel.2004
Summary: Katara sabe muy bien que hace mal en engañar a Zuko con Iroh, pero no puede evitar amar a ese general. Una noche todo cambia, dejando consecuencias y un nuevo rumbo en su vida.


**ATLA Y LOK NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

_**"Yo luché contra este fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!"**_

**FIC #6**, Propuesto por **Mar Olmedo**: Les propongo hacer un crossover entre la serie de ATLA y LOK con los personajes de Iroh II y Katara. La situación tiene que estar centrada en un triángulo amoroso en el que por supuesto, Iroh se quede con Katara, si es posible hagan un caos con alguna luchita por ahí (no es obligatorio pero se agradece) y pues, espero que se animen. Puede haber lemon, y la edad de ellos pues ... la que quieran, sorpréndame. Y sorprendannos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una dulce traición.<em>**

La joven de ojos azules estaba sentada en su cama, cepillando su cabello. La ventana de su camarote daba al mar, pero ella no prestaba atención alguna.  
>Su mente daba mil y una vueltas, pensando en aquello que le carcomía la mente cada vez que estaba sola.<br>El ruido de la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos.  
>Mira al joven de tez blanca entrar con su uniforme. Él la mira y le sonríe, mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado, trabándola para que nadie más entre.<br>Se saca la chaqueta formal, quedando solamente con una remera que dejaba ver sus brazos musculosos y marcaba su torso.  
>Toma asiento a su lado. Le sonríe cálidamente y ella sigue preguntándose cómo alguien puede enamorarte con tan solo una sonrisa.<br>Ella lleva su mano al pelo del joven y lo alborota ligeramente, riendo suavemente.  
>El joven de cabellos negros la toma de la cintura y hace que se siente sobre sus piernas. La besa dulcemente, con todo el amor que siente por ella.<br>Los besos no tardan en subir de tono, convirtiéndose en feroces guerras entre sus lenguas, para ver quién era la que dominaba.  
>Pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarles, necesitaban sentirse más cerca.<br>Él le saca la camisa en cuestión de segundos. Había estado todo el día sin poder besarla.  
>Posó sus labios en su hombro, y comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo.<br>Podía sentir como la respiración de su amada cambiaba lentamente.  
>La empuja sobre la cama y se coloca sobre ella.<br>Se detiene un segundo para admirarla. La luz del velador era la única que se proyectaba en la habitación, pero era suficiente para iluminar su cuerpo.  
>Acaricia su mejilla suavemente.<br>–Eres hermosa, Katara – susurra mientras ella no puede hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse.  
>Baja lentamente sus pantalones, revelando unas piernas perfectas.<br>La observa en ropa interior y muerde su labio, sintiendo un enorme fuego crecer dentro de él.  
>Ella aprovecha para retirar sus vendas de la tribu agua.<br>Él posa sus manos en su ropa interior.  
>–Iroh – susurra muy por lo bajo, deseando al joven de ojos dorados.<br>Sonríe y termina de desnudarla.  
>Se separa de ella solamente para sacarse su pantalón y zapatos.<br>Retira su camisa y la lanza al suelo.

Katara alza una mano y la coloca en su torso, recorriendo lentamente cada uno de sus músculos.  
>Él termina de desnudarse y, nuevamente, toma a la maestra agua, y la sienta sobre sus piernas.<br>Captura uno de sus pezones con su boca y juega con este. Lo succiona y muerde, causando locura en la joven.  
>Katara no puede hacer más que echar su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de todo.<br>Dirige su mano hacia el pezón restante, acariciándolo.  
>Él gime cuando su amante roza suavemente su masculinidad.<br>La levanta de las caderas nuevamente, ya no podía aguantar más, la necesitaba más que nunca.  
>Suavemente se coloca en su entrada y la empuja hacia abajo.<br>Ambos suspiran completamente complacidos.  
>Ella rodea sus brazos en su hombro y se mueve lentamente, mordiendo su cuello.<br>Iroh solo puede gemir, abrazarla y besarla con amor.  
>Luego de varios minutos, el ritmo de ambos aumentó. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, causando pequeños gritos en ella, los cuales Iroh reprimía besándola o tapando su boca. En verdad le encantaría escuchar como gime su nombre, pero en ese momento aquello estaba muy lejos de ser posible.<br>Katara clava sus uñas en la espalda del joven, y el aumenta al máximo su ritmo.  
>Ambos llegan a su clímax al mismo tiempo.<br>La joven de ojos azules descansa sobre el hombro de su amante, totalmente exhausta.  
>Él sonríe cálidamente y la recuesta sobre la cama. La tapa con las sabanas y besa su frente.<br>–Dulces sueños amor – susurra mientras se levanta y se viste.  
>La mira una vez más, para que su imagen quede grabada en su mente toda la noche, antes de retirarse.<p>

Katara suspira y tarda en dormir.  
>Conocía bien esa sensación que la agobiaba. Culpa. La culpa que venía, luego de hacer el amor con Iroh.<br>Maldijo al tiempo y destino, por haberle puesto en su camino a esta persona demasiado tarde.  
>Cuando, hace varios años atrás, eligió a Zuko por sobre Aang, pensó que estaba escuchando a su corazón.<br>Luego de dos años felices de novios, él le propone casamiento y ella no puede sentirse más dichosa.  
>Los primeros años de convivencia fueron maravillosos. Con el pasar de los días y semanas, Zuko solamente se dedicaba por completo a su trabajo. Las pocas horas que pasaban juntos las ocupaban discutiendo.<br>Ella sentía como lentamente su amor moría, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.  
>Se convencía a sí misma, diciendo que solo era cuestión de esperar hasta que él tenga más tiempo libre.<br>Entonces, un día sucedió. Conoció al amor de la mano de una persona, una persona que no era su esposo.

Aun recuerda perfectamente todo. Habían ido a ver al nuevo general, para terminar de cerrar un trato de las fuerzas armadas.  
>Ella, como toda una señora del fuego, debía acompañar a Zuko.<br>Suspiró pensando que otro día aburrido le esperaba.  
>Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció ese joven de veinticinco años, de ojos color dorado y cabello negro pensó que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente. Ese hombre era perfecto, no podía ser real.<br>Sintió su corazón latir cuando él tomó y besó su mano, en señal de presentación.  
>Durante noches trató de olvidarlo, pero el destino no estaba de su lado. Un conflicto armado estalló por esa época, y ella se ofreció para luchar al lado de su esposo... Y el apuesto general.<br>Ella estaba cómoda con él, y Iroh también estaba a gusto.  
>Sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a buscar pequeñas excusas para estar juntos.<br>No fue hasta que el general fue gravemente herido en combate, que ella aceptó sus sentimientos. Cuidó de él durante noches enteras. La gente no se sorprendió de eso, ya que todos conocían la pasión que ella tenía por cuidar de los demás.  
>Una de las tantas noches que pasó cuidándolo, mientras Iroh estaba durmiendo ella le confesó sus sentimientos, llorando y tomando su mano.<br>Apenas ella levantó la mirada, se encontró con el general con los ojos abiertos, y una sonrisa en su cara. La tomo del mentón y la beso apasionadamente, su primer beso.  
>Mantuvieron una relación secreta desde ese momento.<p>

Ella se sentía culpable cuando miraba su esposo. Sobre todo porque le había entregado su virginidad a otro. Le decía a Zuko que aún no estaba lista y él la comprendía, a tal punto que actualmente ella tenía diecinueve años y dormían separados.  
>Zuko había sido todo un caballero, mientras que ella lo engañaba.<br>Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con unos besos en su boca.  
>Sonrió y abrió los ojos, pero su alegría desapareció apenas vio a Zuko frente a ella.<br>_"No seas tonta. Se supone que él es tu esposo"_ piensa.  
>–Buenos días amor – dice con alegría el maestro fuego.<br>–Buenos días – responde ella, fingiendo.  
>Zuko se retira para que ella se prepare.<br>La morena se ducha y se viste, para luego salir. Luego de dos días de viaje en barco, habían llegado a la Nación del Fuego. Estaban en la tribu agua, cerrando un importante trato de flota, junto a su esposo y el general.  
>Ella se reúne con su esposo, y el general se acerca a ellos.<br>–Fue un placer trabajar junto a usted Lord Zuko, y junto a su esposa – dice haciendo una reverencia.  
>Iroh sube al barco de nuevo, y Katara ve al gran amor de su vida marcharse.<p>

Los días sin él no volvieron a ser los mismos. La morena quedo atrapada en una rutina horrorosa.  
>Levantarse temprano, desayunar junto a su esposo, pasar la tarde sola, en su gran palacio, y cenar junto a Zuko, para luego volver a dormir.<br>Cada noche pensaba en el general, lo necesitaba a su lado. Extrañaba sus besos y caricias, sus sonrisa, su personalidad alegre.

Cuatro meses tuvieron que pasar para que lo vuelva a ver.  
>Un día despertó con la noticia de que el general visitaría a su esposo, para un acuerdo para mejorar su flota. De más está decir que eso la hizo sonreír.<br>El día acordado, se vistió con su mejor vestido y esperó, junto a su esposo, la llegada del general.  
>Iroh llegó con uno de sus mejores hombres, su mano derecha.<br>Zuko saludo a ambos con cortesía.  
>Katara sintió como su corazón explotaba de alegría al tener al hombre que tanto amaba cerca.<br>Cenaron todos juntos. Comenzaron a hablar de los temas acordados. La flota necesitaba mejorar, para poder hacerle frente a futuras batallas.  
>Katara no dejaba de observar a su amante, con la precaución de que nadie lo notara.<p>

En un momento, Iroh pide permiso para ir al baño. Katara espera unos minutos y hace lo mismo.  
>La joven morena caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio, buscando donde estaría el general.<br>De repente, unos brazos la toman de la cintura y la jalan hacia un cuarto. Levanta la vista y ve a Iroh, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
>El general la toma del mentón y la besa apasionadamente.<br>Sus lenguas hacen contacto y ella siente como su corazón latía con fuerza.  
>Iroh la toma de los muslos y hace que rodeé su cintura con sus piernas. Camina con ella y la apoya sobre un mueble, mientras sigue besándola.<br>Katara pasa sus dedos por su el pelo del general y siente como enloquece lentamente.  
>–Te extrañé tanto – dice ella cuando el general suelta sus labios, para poder respirar.<br>Él la vuelve a besar, sin importarles nada.  
>Sienten la tentación de retirar sus ropas y hacer el amor, pero estaba más que claro que no podían, no en ese momento.<p>

Siguen besándose, hasta que alguien abre la puerta, y ellos se separan de golpe.  
>Iroh voltea y ve a Zuko, observándolos, aun en shock.<br>–Tú... – susurra para luego hablar con ira – ¡¿Que se supone que significa esto?!  
>–Zuko – dice la morena acercándose a él con cuidado – yo te puedo explicar.<br>– ¡¿Explicar qué?! – grita él, estallando – ¡Si todo está muy claro!  
>Zuko camina hacia Iroh. Hace a Katara a un lado y le da un golpe en la cara al general, provocando que caiga al suelo.<br>Iroh se levanta y toca su boca, que estaba sangrando.  
>Una pelea feroz se genera en ese instante.<br>Zuko comienza a golpear a Iroh, quien a la vez se defendía de sus ataques.  
>La mano derecha de Iroh, había escuchado gritos. Camino hacia donde provenían a intento separarlos, pero ellos lo hicieron a un lado fácilmente.<br>Zuko dio media vuelta para mirar a su esposa.  
>– ¡Sácala de aquí! – le grito al hombre, quien obedeció enseguida.<br>Cargo a la morena en su hombro y salió del cuarto, pese a los gritos de ella, diciendo que la deje.  
>Zuko miro a Iroh con odio.<br>–Ahora sí, estamos solos – dice apretando su puño – y podré matarte a golpes.

Le lanza una bola del fuego al general, quien cae suelo por evitarla. Aprovecha y se coloca sobre él. Comienza a golpearlo. El general intenta defenderse, pero nada podía hacer. Zuko cada vez lo golpeaba más fuerte, provocando que su mano se llenara de la sangre que salpicaba al golpear a Iroh.  
>Iroh se prepara para morir y cierra sus ojos.<br>Zuko levanta su puño y lo dirige a su boca, pero este no llega a su destino.  
>Iroh abre los ojos y ve a Zuko a punto de golpearlo, aunque no lo hacía. De repente, el gran señor del fuego comienza a retorcerse, gritando de dolor.<br>El general mira y ve a Katara detrás de ellos, quien controlaba a Zuko. Estaba haciendo sangre control.  
>Iroh aprovecha y se separa, quedando en el rincón de la habitación, observando todo.<br>–K-Katara ¿Q-Que haces? – logra decir con dificultad Zuko, mientras luchaba contra su cuerpo. Sentía como el dolor se apoderaba de él, con cada movimiento que hacía para resistir, ella aumentaba la fuerza de sus trucos.  
>Katara lo mira a los ojos y un par de lágrimas ruedan por su mejilla.<br>–Lo siento. Créeme que lo siento mucho – dice para luego aumentar su potencia, y hacer que Zuko caiga desmayado al suelo.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras observaba lo que había hecho. Ella sabía bien lo que generaba la sangre control en las personas, el dolor y la desesperación de no poder controlar tu propio cuerpo, y sin embargo la había usado, contra su esposo.  
>Katara comienza a llorar y Iroh corre a abrazarla.<br>–Debemos salir de aquí Katara – le dice.  
>–Y-Yo no quise hacerlo, p-pero iba a matarte a golpes – llora histérica ella.<br>Iroh la toma del mentón y ella observa su cara, toda golpeada y con sangre cayendo de su boca.  
>–Lo sé, se que lo hiciste para defenderme, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí – dice tomándola de la mano y corriendo lejos del palacio.<p>

Suben al barco que había usado el general para visitar el palacio y parten de allí.  
>Iroh se encarga de guiar el barco lejos de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando están ya en pleno océano, va hacia uno de los cuartos y ve a Katara llorar contra la almohada.<br>–Ya no llores mas – susurra acariciando su espalda – por favor.  
>Ella lo mira con sus ojos vidriosos y rojos de tanto llanto y él no puede hacer otra cosa que besarla.<br>Se recuesta a su lado y la abraza por detrás, consolándola.  
>–Tranquila – susurra Iroh, mientras Katara cierra sus ojos para dormir luego de una noche de muchas emociones – ahora empezaremos una nueva vida. Solos tú y yo.<br>La morena cierra sus ojos y duerme, sabiendo que, definitivamente, mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! <em>  
><em>Esta es la primera vez que hago un crossover, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal.<em>  
><em>No me odien por hacer que Katara haga sangre control en Zuko... Al principio esa no era la idea, pero luego me dije ¿Por que no? ;)<em>  
><em>Bueno, esto es a petición de <strong>Mar Olmedo<strong>, así que espero que te guste._  
><em>¡Saludos a todos!<em>


End file.
